


Home

by orphan_account



Category: Class of 198x (Web Series), The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Fake Chop, Gen, Pre-Slash, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: inspired by fanart done by couchboys on tumblrjames and amanda are twins. they're part of the mob





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> first off, here's the lovely fanart this fic was inspired by: https://uberhaxorrnova.tumblr.com/post/170390355733/could-you-draw-fake-chop-james-or-james-in-his. hopefully that works, i'm posting this through my phone so i can't link it outside of copying and pasting the url
> 
> a little bit about this au:  
> james and amanda are twins. amanda is trans, but it's not specifically mentioned at any point. but she has her facial hair like in the fanart  
> i was going to have this be longer and have actual novahd moments, but for now it's just pre slash  
> you can either imagine them in LA or los santos, it works either way
> 
> also i did my best to edit this, but i like to rush and post things as soon as i finish writing. so if you see any mistakes, my bad

James didn't even look up when the door to his apartment opened, just continued washing the blood from his torn knuckles.

"You know you don't have to punch everyone, right?" Amanda asked, setting her purse on the counter and approaching her brother.

James shrugged in response, relaxing as he let his sister take over. She was much more gentle, and he focused on the pink color on her nails. "How was your mission?" He asked after a minute.

Amanda hummed, turning the tap off and tearing off a few paper towels off a nearby roll. "Fine," She decided on, patting James' hands dry, "I got the goods from the safe after slipping Mr. Rich Fuck some pills into his wine."

"You weren't hurt?" James asked worriedly, letting his sister drag him into the bathroom.

"Of course not. I'd call you right away if I was." Amanda reassured, digging out one of the many first aid kits shoved underneath the sink. She tucked her straightened blonde hair behind her ear then gestured for James to sit down. "Honestly, James. I'm the older one, I should be the mother hen."

James rolled his eyes, sitting on the edge of the bath with his hands out. "You're older by two minutes!" He protested, definitely not pouting.

"Still older." Amanda teased, smearing some gooey antibiotics onto his knuckles before she wrapped it carefully in gauze. "There you go, little brother. All better. Want me to kiss it too?"

"Fuck off." James laughed, "Thank you." He added, gazing up at her white sunglasses.

Amanda nodded, "Come on, let's go watch a movie." She said, offering her hand.

James took it easily, letting himself be hauled up. He followed her into the living room and plopped onto the couch. It wasn't hard to find something they both liked while scrolling through Netflix. They settled into comfortable silence with Amanda leaning onto James' side, her blonde hair getting everywhere, but James didn't mind. It was rare they go quiet nights like this.

When they were kids they spent most nights begging in the street or digging through garbage containers. Sometimes people would take pity on them and offer them a night in their homes, only to kick them out soon after when things went missing. In their teenager years, they fell into a life of crime together. Amanda was the charmer. She could distract anyone while James stole whatever they needed, mostly food and money from wallets. It wasn't honest work, wasn't work at all, but it kept them fed and clothed.

Then gangs started to take over the city, having gunfights in the middle of the fucking streets with casualties so high that the city didn't know what to do with the number of bodies. Eventually, two powerhouses gained control, one in the east and one in the west. James and Amanda piggy backed off the two until the east offered them jobs. They accepted without hesitation, excited by the prospect of earning enough money to finally get off the streets.

Now...now James was just tired. Crime wasn't fun. He did the jobs given to him but took no pleasure from it. Even receiving his cut of the money left a sour taste in his mouth. It's not like he ever dreamed of growing up to kill people. Amanda was tired too, James could tell. She was given mostly honey pot missions. Seduce someone, drug them, then rob them blind. James constantly worried about her, despite knowing his sister was more than capable of handling herself.

"You're thinking too loud." Amanda whispered.

James blinked, successfully pulled away from his thoughts. "Why can't we just move away from this hell hole?" He asked, dropping his head onto Amanda's.

"Cause they'd hunt us down and kill us." She answered gently, reaching up to pet his loose curls.

"Maybe they wouldn't notice." James said weakly.

"Maybe." Amanda agreed, but both knew they were too valuable to willing be let go.

They stayed like that until the morning, sleeping against each other like they had when they were kids.

In the morning Amanda made them breakfast, making oddly shaped pancakes that she insisted looked like a cow. James didn't see it, but nodded along to appease her. The light mood vanished when their phones went off at the same time.

James reluctantly grabbed his, clicking on the new message he had received. It was mission details, but not the usual job. His eyes widened, looking to Amanda in horror. "They want me to do a honey pot mission!" He cried, shoving the phone in his sister's face.

Without the usual sunglasses, James could see Amanda's eyes widen as well. She took the phone while setting her own to the side, reading the mission summary quickly. She paled and met James' gaze. "Aleksandr Marchant. He's a big shot in the west."

"What do I do?" James asked helplessly. He didn't know how to seduce someone! He wasn't like Amanda, he wasn't charming or pretty.

"Calm down." Amanda ordered, reaching out to squeeze his forearm in a comforting manner. "I'll teach you. This guy is easy, he just wants to fuck."

James groaned, reaching up to rub his temples, "How's that easy?"

Amanda rolled her eyes, "Because you won't have to do anything subtle to seduce him. You'll go to one of the bar he frequents, I'm sure there's plenty. Then you'll dance with him, grinding and bumping, whatever. You'll slip something into his drink and follow him home. Once he's passed out you'll get what you need to and get the fuck out of the west." She explained, voice firm.

"Okay, okay." James said, managing to calm down. "I can do that, totally."

"I know you can." Amanda said gently. "They want him kept alive. I have just the thing." 

James watched as she grabbed the purse she had left on the counter, digging out multiple bottles and sorting through them before she picked out one that contained little white pills. She handed two over, giving him a look that meant 'don't lose them'.

"Now we just have to go shopping." Amanda sighed, pulling out a different pill and swallowing it dry.

James didn't comment, looking away. "Yay." He said flatly.

Amanda grunted in agreement.

They didn't go shopping right away. Amanda taught him how to spy on a target without getting caught, and for the next two weeks, James trailed Aleksandr almost everywhere he went. The cocky blond had a routine. Random errands during the day, and at night he went to party. He frequented the same four bars, often going to two or three each night.

On the third week Amanda took him shopping. She bought him uncomfortably tight jeans, a thigh black shirt with a plunging v neck, and a new leather jacket. James wore the outfit obediently, letting Amanda undo his usual bun and make his curls fluff out.

"Keep your phone on you. Call me if anything goes wrong." Amanda said, tucking the phone into his leather jacket. She fretted, brow furrowed as she smoothed out his shirt and sighed.

James managed a smile, drawing her in for a sudden hug, "I'll be fine. Don't worry so much, that's my job." He teased lightly.

"I'm your older sister. I can worry however much I want." She sniffled, hugging him tight enough that it hurt.

James wished they could stay like that the whole night, but he pulled back after a minute. "I'll message when I'm done." He promised.

Amanda wiped her eyes, nodding, "You better. I'll be waiting."

The drive into the west put James on edge, and he had to take a few minutes to just breathe before going into the first establishment. He made his way to the bar, subconsciously swaying to the beat of the music playing. James ordered something lite, not wanting to be affected by the drinks he'd normally get. A few people around him sent him curious, or hungry, looks. James ignored them. He wasn't there to be social.

It was obvious when Aleksandr walked in because people began to cheer and shout out varying levels of hello. James glanced over, eyeing the blond he'd been spying on for the past two weeks. Absently James thought Aleksandr looked good. He had on dark skinny jeans, a button up shirt that hugged his frame nicely, and a jacket to finish the look.

"My regular!" Aleksandr yelled over the music once he was close enough to catch the bartender's attention. He leaned against the bar, a smirk on his face while he looked around.

James forced himself to look bored, playing with the straw in his drink and feeling like an idiot. He didn't know if he was even attractive enough to catch Aleksandr's attention.

"What's your name?" Aleksandr asked suddenly, startling James from his worries.

He looked over, managing to stay relaxed under the blond's intense gaze. "James." He answered.

Aleksandr bobbed his head, "Hi, James. I'm Aleks. Can I get you a drink?" He asked with a grin.

James raised an eyebrow, gesturing to his glass, "I think I already have one."

"Give me something fruity." Aleks said to the bartender, ignoring James' words.

"Pushy." James murmured, rolling his eyes as Aleks handed him a glass of something dark red and sweet smelling.

Aleks looked pleased when James accepted the drink, leaning into his space. "I've never seen you around, James. You just move here or something?"

James considered how to answer while he took a sip of the drink Aleks had gotten him and hummed in surprise at the taste. He took a bigger drink of it, smiling. "I'm, uh, from the east." James admitted.

Amanda would kill him if she were there. She had specifically drilled him on not revealing much about himself, suggesting he "lie, lie, lie!".

"The east, huh? They have no good bars or something?" Aleks mused, taking a long drink from his own glass.

"Something like that." James shrugged, finishing off his fruity drink quickly.

Aleks seemed amused, "What do you do for work, James?"

James frowned, "Uh...contract work. I build houses." He answered, voice slurred. What was happening? One drink couldn't have made him drunk!

"You sure about that?" Aleks purred, hand on the small of James' back, except...it wasn't a hand, it was the cold unforgiving end of a gun.

"The drink." James realized mournfully, wondering what Aleks had slipped into his drink that worked so quickly and effectively. Amanda would've known if she were there. "Amanda!" He gasped, trying to pull out his phone, uncaring of his own safety.

Aleks tsked, taking the phone away from him easily. "Amanda? That your girlfriend or something?"

James cringed, opening his mouth to say something, but everything went dark after that.

He awoke who knows how many hours later, bound to a folding chair. James looked around wildly, trying not to hyperventilate. Amanda. Was she okay? He needed to get out. Now! He struggled with the cords holding him place, ignoring how they dug painfully into his flesh, leaving red marks.

"Woah, hey. Stop that."

James startled, looking up and snarling. "You! I'll fucking kill you, let me go!"

Aleks actually took a step back, hands raised warily, "I'll let you go once you give us information." He said slowly.

"I don't have time! They could've already gotten to her!" James cried desperately, struggling again.

"Her? You mean Amanda, right?" Aleks asked, looking beyond confused.

James nodded jerkily, "She's my sister."

Something flashed over Aleks' face and he dug out a phone, bringing up a picture. "Is this her?" He asked, turning it to James.

"Yes!" James exclaimed, staring at the picture of Amanda. It was taken recently, he could tell because she was wearing her latest pair of sunglasses.

Aleks cursed, "So you're telling me this isn't you?"

"No, asshole! We're twins!" James said angrily.

"So you don't have the information we need." Aleks said unhappily, crossing his arms.

James breathed out through his nose harshly, "I'll tell you everything I know about the east mob if you just let me call her."

Aleks narrowed his eyes, "Think you have anything of value?"

"I'm going to shoot you in the dick." James sneered. "I know every single one of their suppliers. I know the..spies they have in the west mob. I could take you to a few hideouts, one in the west. Now, please, let me call her." He begged.

"Alright, alright. Afterward you're going to spill everything." Aleks said firmly.

James hesitated, knowing he'd definitely end up dead for revealing the information, but...Amanda was more important. "Deal."

Aleks typed in the number James told him, making sure it was ringing before he held it to James' ear.

"Hello?"

"Amanda!" James gasped, relieved to hear her voice.

"James? What happened? Where are you?"

James closed his eyes, "I was stupid. Aleks drugged the drink he gave me. I don't know where the fuck I am. I'm only allowed to call because I said I'd give over information."

Amanda cursed, "You're not stupid." She said firstly, "Let me talk Marchant."

James didn't want to, and he reluctantly pulled away. "She wants to talk to you." He said. He listened with half an ear, Amanda's loud voice calming him down enough that he stopped struggling. Logically he knew Amanda could handle herself if the east went after her, but a large part of him still panicked at the thought of not being there.

"Looking forward to it." Aleks said dryly, hanging up. "Your sister is on the way. She's will to give us the information we need as long as we house you two."

"What? Really?" James asked, frowning. He tensed when Aleks approached, but the blond only undid the cords that kept him strapped to the folding chair. James was tempted to punch Aleks in his stupid nose, but refrained from doing so.

"You both have valuable information, we'll keep you safe until everything blows over." Aleks said, standing back up and dusting off his jeans.

James snorted, "Things won't blow over. The east will want us dead."

Aleks smirked, "You're not wrong, but the west is going to take over the east with your help. People will still want you dead, but with the east not in power you can ditch town without worrying."

James could only look at Aleks in surprise. There had been some talk about the west hoarding guns and other supplies, but James didn't think they'd actually try and take over the east. "I'll help," He blurted, "Whatever it takes to take the east down, I'll do it."

"Funny. That's exactly what your sister said." Aleks mused, smirk turning into a genuine smile.

Of course she did, she and James thought very much alike. Perks of being twins.

**Author's Note:**

> i really really hope this doesn't feel rushed. and i'm sorry the ending is a little sloppy, i wanted to leave it open for when i hopefully write more of this au.
> 
> please leave a kudos and a comment telling me what you think, thank you!


End file.
